Sightless
by The Girl in the Red Jacket
Summary: An accident leaves one of the former Rangers without his eye sight. This is how he deals with the once everyday things that are now challenges.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't even own the notebook I wrote this prologue in. If I don't own that do you think I own the Power Rangers?   
  
Author's Notes: Their Ranger days are all over. It's after The Wave etc and they've all moved on with their lives. Jason is in the army. I'm not sure about in the States but here they have this program where you go to University and it's paid for if you put two years into the army or navy. You come out of the program a lieutenant. Anyway, that's what he did. He's involved in an accident on base that leaves him blind.   
  
Acknowledgements: To Didi who has been bugging me to post something new since I haven't in what seems like forever. The Thinker is coming, soon. At least I hope it is.   
  
Prologue   
  
  
*Ring*  
  
The first ring of the telephone brought forth no immediate effect from the two sleeping figures. It served only to stir them from their slumber.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Urgh," A muffled moan came, "What time is it?"   
  
"I dunno..." A yawn followed by a frustrated groan answered, "Three."  
  
"A.M.?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Who the hell is calling now?"  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Are you going to get it or not Tommy?" His petite wife asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting it, Kim," Tommy replied.  
  
Picking up the receiver, and almost dropping it as well, Tommy muttered a tired, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," A quiet, deep voice answered.   
  
"Who...Jason? Is that you?" Tommy asked. "Why are you calling at this hour? What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I'm coming home," Jason replied shortly his voice wavering slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Well, that's great and all but you didn't need to wake me for it," Tommy commented around a yawn. "It's three in the morning."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't realize what time it was," Jason said. Tommy found that surprising. He hadn't thought there was a time difference between them. "I can call back later..."  
  
"No, it's okay," Tommy could tell there was more. Jason wouldn't call him this early just to tell him he was coming home, "There's more isn't there?"  
  
There was a short silence and then a very soft, "Yes."  
  
"What happened Jase?" Tommy inquired now getting concerned.   
  
"I've...I was in an accident. On the base. There was an accident." Jason replied quietly.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tommy questioned immediately.   
  
"I...no, I'm not okay. We were unloading some barrels of something. Some industrial cleaning stuff, bleach or something. The chain snapped and they fell on me and another man. One barrel leaked. The other guy was facing the other way but I..." Jason paused and it was painfully clear to Tommy he was trying to regain control of himself.  
  
"The chemicals leaked out onto my face before I realized what had happened. I didn't have time to think or do anything to stop it. By the time I understood what had happened it was too late. It leaked into my eyes..." Jason stopped short and took a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
"I'm blind." 


	2. I Just Don't Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
Author's Notes: Originally I was going to include the whole conversation in this chapter but for the sake of those who can't stand the fact I procrastinate and therefore take too long to finish/post things I split it up.   
  
Acknowledgements: To Didi and Hanspam, who put up with my strangeness.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"How do you think he is, really?" Kim asked, reaching across the table to take Tommy's hand when he let out a long sigh.  
  
"I don't know. I used to be able to read him like a book but now I'm not sure. As far as I can tell he's okay but I could be wrong. He's dealing with this too well." Tommy cast a glance down the hall.   
  
"Maybe it hasn't really sunk in yet. I mean, he's known for, what, all of three days now? It can't be an easy thing to accept or get used to." Kim suggested. She knew that it bothered Tommy when someone he loved was hurt and right now that someone was Jason. In Tommy's eyes Jason was immediate family and no one had ever been able to waver that belief of his.   
  
"Yeah, but if he's hurting and just won't show it or I can't see it..." Tommy sighed again. "I wish I could have gotten to talk to him a bit more."  
  
"He was exhausted, Tommy. He nearly fell asleep in the car on the way here last night. That's probably why he seemed so okay. He was half asleep when we picked him up." Kim told her husband, hoping to reassure him.   
  
Tommy nodded, hoping she was right. It was true. Jason had been basically asleep on his feet when they picked him up from the airport. His plane had been delayed for more than two hours, they nearly had to land somewhere to refuel, and Jason could not sleep on planes. Before that he had been examined one last time by the base doctors and that was after he reluctantly attended a hastily put together farewell party his squad had thrown him. Couple that with everything he had been going through in the last two weeks and it was easy to see why Jason eager to actually get some real rest.  
  
Tommy was very glad he had insisted that he and Kim would come pick their friend up. Two days ago, in the wee hours of the morning, when Jason had dropped the bombshell on his two friends, it was all Tommy could do to stay put and not do something sooner. As Jason had gone on in an unsteady voice to tell him the details of what had happened, including the fact that it had taken two weeks of testing to confirm that his loss of vision was permanent and that there was nothing to be done about it, Tommy had been all set to come drive or fly to the base a pick him up.  
  
Instead he had kept his emotions unwraps and listened to Jason in silence before asking, "Who's picking you up at the airport?"   
  
"I'm taking a cab to the hotel I'm staying at until I can find an apartment to rent," Jason had replied.  
  
"Nonsense. What time does your flight get in? Kim and I will be there to bring you back here. You can stay with us for as long as you want." Tommy had immediately offered.  
  
Jason had tried to protest but Tommy wouldn't hear it. Now, two days later, the married couple of two years was sitting at their kitchen table, nursing their second cup of coffee each, while Jason slept on in the guestroom. Jason had been too tired to even notice that their meeting at the airport last night was a little awkward.  
  
When he had first spotted his friend, Tommy had raised his arm to wave him over but then realized what he was doing and blushed fiercely. Instead he made his way toward his friend calling when he got close enough to be heard. "Jase!"  
  
Jason turned at the sound of his name and for a moment Tommy forgot about why the burly young man had come back to Angel Grove. Seeing his long time best friend was too wonderful for anything else to get in their way. The two hadn't been able to get together as often as they had wanted to over the past few years but every time they did they were as inseparable as when they were teenagers.   
  
"It's good to see you, man," Tommy said now standing next to the erstwhile Red Ranger.  
  
"It's been far too long, bro," Jason smiled wearily, looking in the direction he thought Tommy was standing. He was only a few centimetres off and, because his eyes were covered by dark glasses, neither man noticed that he was actually looking over Tommy's shoulder.  
  
Tommy wasted no time in enfolding Jason in a bear hug that was returned without hesitation. Jason was rather glad that Tommy had initiated the brotherly embrace. It was usually his first move when seeing any good friend but he wasn't entirely sure he had been looking in the right direction and didn't want to end up trying to hug the air. Adjusting to his new condition was proving hard for the one time Gold Ranger.  
  
"Hey Jason," Kim stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck before he even knew she was there.   
  
"Hey Kim, how have you been?" Jason asked.  
  
"Good." She replied hooking her arm through his free one. "Let's get out of the airport though. You look tired."  
  
"I am. I've never liked flying all that much." Jason remarked evenly.  
  
Tommy looked at Kim a little strangely when she kept her arm hooked in Jason's as they began to make their way to the exit. He opened his mouth to say something but a glare from Kim cut him off. It wasn't until Kim pulled Jason over a little to avoid another person that Tommy realized with a jolt she was guiding him. He hadn't even thought of that.   
  
They made small talk as the pulled out of the airport and onto the highway which was pretty clear because of the hour. They were half way to Tommy and Kim's home when Kim glanced back in the rearview mirror and noticed Jason leaning against the window, still wearing a dark pair of glasses he had had on ever since they first saw him coming off the plane. She frowned slightly, wondering why he was wearing them in the first place.  
  
"You might be more comfortable if you took off the shades, Jase" Kim mentioned quietly.  
  
Jason hesitated before telling them, "Uh...well, I'd rather keep them on. My eyes...well there's some scarring. Bad scarring. It's not something you'd want to look at, or so I've been told. It's easier for me to wear shades than to keep my eyes closed all the time."  
  
"Oh," was all Kim said for a reply.   
  
"You don't have to hide them, Jase, not from us." Tommy told him.  
  
"I...I know but, if it's all the same to you guys, I'd still rather wear them for now, at least." Jason replied almost uncertainly.   
  
Tommy and Kim exchanged glances before Kim spoke keeping her voice light and cheerful. "Sure, if you'd be more comfortable that way than it's fine."  
  
They lapsed into a slightly uneasy silence after that, each of them lost in their own thoughts until they pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex where the married couple currently lived.   
  
"We're here!" Kim announced smiling as cheerfully as she could.  
  
Tommy was getting Jason's bag out of the back when Jason spoke, "Uh...Guys? I...well, I need a little help finding my way around."  
  
Tommy glanced up to see his friend standing by the car door a little unsure of himself. He had managed to get out of the car just fine but had no idea which way the building was or where the door was or where the elevators where or a huge number of things he could have seen before. Kim was already half way across the parking lot, going to unlock the back door. Tommy quickly slung the bag over his shoulder and went to stand beside his friend.   
  
Tommy put a hand on Jason's back and ushered him in the right direction. "It's good to have you home, Jase. I missed you a lot. I just wish the circumstances were better."  
  
Jason sighed softly. "Me too. I'm glad to be home, that is and I missed you. Thank you for letting me stay with you until I can find my own place."  
  
"No problem, bro." Tommy replied. "You've got a room here as long as you need one."  
  
They had gotten upstairs and into the apartment without a problem. Tommy had shown Jason his room and offered him a slightly late dinner. Jason had agreed but when Kim went to see what was keeping him twenty minutes later she found him sprawled out on the bed, still fully clothed and fast asleep. Very quietly, so not to disturb him, she had removed his shoes, socks, jeans and glasses, putting the shades on the bedside table so he would be able to find them easily in the morning, before throwing a quilt over him. Knowing that Jason would probably be dead to the world for some time they had both gone to bed shortly after.  
  
Now they sat at their kitchen table, nursing their second cup of morning coffee each and wondering how they were going to proceed. Tommy was just starting to consider the idea of waking his friend up when Jason appeared at the end of the hallway. He stayed close to the side with a hand on the wall, using it to guide him. He smiled uncertainly, having heard the voices or his friends but unsure of what obstacles lay between him and them.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jason decided to chance it. He only stumbled once when he walked into the coffee table. Tommy offered his assistance but Jason politely declined, knowing that he had to start figured out how to get around on his own. He made it to the table and thankfully sat down in a chair he had to feel for to locate.   
  
Neither Tommy nor Kim commented on the slight trouble Jason had had, past Tommy's offer to help. They didn't know how to breach the topic of Jason's disability with him. Last night they had decided that it might be best if Tommy had a chance to talk to him alone, before they made real light of it.  
  
"How are you feeling today, bro?" Tommy asked as Kim disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
"Better. I can't remember the last time I've been quite that tired. I was a bit out of it by the time we got here, wasn't I?" Jason smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem, I know just the way you can make it up to me," Kim announced, appearing with a plate full of eggs. "My brilliant husband here," Kim paused to shoot a glare at her lover, "decided to make breakfast this morning. Only he had pudding for brains and made enough to feed an army, or a starving Rocky, instead of for three people. You can help put a dent in it."  
  
Jason laughed as Kim put the plate down in front of him with a clunk. "You mean you haven't completely barred him from the kitchen yet? I'm surprised."  
  
Tommy snorted. "If she did that than we would never eat at all."  
  
"Excuse me, I can cook perfectly fine thank you! However," Kim scowled and playfully swatted at her husband, "you, Thomas James Oliver, are an impossibly bad cook!"  
  
"Hey, I don't see you dropping dead from food poisoning now and I did make the eggs." Tommy shot back.  
  
"That doesn't mean I ate them." Kim giggled.  
  
"No, she fed them to me!" Jason chimed in. "But I have to say they're better than what I've been eating lately. Shesh. It wasn't just hospital food, but it was army hospital food. You don't get much lower than that."  
  
"Believe me, Tommy could do it!" Kim said with a teasing smirk.  
  
"Oh sure, let's all gang up on Tommy this morning." The object of their teasing grumbled.   
  
Both Kim and Jason grinned wickedly at the same time. They were close enough to know the *really* good stuff they could use as ammunition. Tommy glanced first at his wife and than at his best friend before throwing his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm a bad cook! I know when to quit! I can't win with you two against me!"  
  
"You better!" Kim warned even as she bent down to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Tommy smiled when she drew away. 'Sure she didn't eat the eggs!' He thought. 'I can still taste them in her mouth!'  
  
"What are you grinning like that for?" Kim giggled.  
  
Tommy shrugged, still smiling. "No reason."  
  
Kim raised her eyebrow, debating whether to pursue the comment or not. The beeping of her watch decided for her. "Oh shit! I'm late! Trini will have my hide!"  
  
"Trini?" Jason echoed. "Is she in town?"  
  
"Yep. She's moving back at the end of the month." Kim replied. "She's apartment hunting all this week. I'm taking you and her out on Thursday at noon."  
  
Kim said it so matter of factly that Jason had to laugh. "When were you planning to tell me that?"  
  
"Thursday. At noon." Kim replied as she grabbed her purse, kissed Jason on the cheek and Tommy on the lips before flying out the door with a quick call of goodbye as she went.  
  
Tommy shook his head at his over-energetic wife. He had had most the last ten years to get used to the whirlwind that was Kim, she seemed to get a bit worse every year and all of the former Rangers agreed that living with Tommy had started to affect her memory. She was now often late, though not all that forgetful. Tommy still held that trait all for himself.   
  
But today's quick flight out the door had been planned. She had wanted to see Jason before she left to meet Trini for lunch, at least long enough to make him feel a bit more at home, but had also decided it would probably be easier if he had the chance to talk privately with Tommy.  
  
Jason just smiled a bit bemused at the couple's antics. He knew what Tommy and Kim were like together and was even okay with the fact they were playing things up a little for his sake. He wasn't sure how to proceed either and if this was how they dealt with what had happened that was fine with him. It actually made him feel better. He was well aware that his life would be a little different from now on, though he planned to make that difference as small as possible, and was grateful that his friends were making the effort to treat him as they normally would.   
  
But Jason could also tell that Kim's exit had been a bit staged. That meant his conversation with Tommy was going to be a serious one. He didn't mind, knowing that things, mainly his future, had to be addressed and he would rather talk about it sooner than later.   
  
Jason sighed softly and set down his fork and knife, absently running a hand through his dark hair. Tommy reached over the table and took his other hand, squeezing it gently.   
  
Tommy's tone was gentle and concerned when he inquired, "How are you feeling, Jason? Really."  
  
Jason smiled sadly. "I honestly don't know. What am I supposed to feel? I mean, my whole world has just been turned upside down, everything I ever planned to do will have to be altered because I just can't do what I used to be able to. I can't even cross a room yet without tripping. Everything in my life is so muddled right now and I don't know if I'll ever get it all straightened out. I should feel sad or angry or let down and at some level I probably do but I don't. I don't know what I'm feeling or what it is I should be feeling. I just..." Jason shook his head, unable to make sense enough of his emotions to put them into words. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore." 


	3. Running Naked Through the Park

Disclaimer: I own zilch.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I promise the next chapter will be better. This one is just Jason and Tommy finishing their conversation. Oh and I couldn't resist using the chapter title even though it has very little to do with the chapter. Don't get your hopes up! :)  
  
Chapter 2   
Running Naked Through the Park  
  
  
In Tommy's eyes, Jason had always been a role model. He had looked up to him when they were Rangers together, had set his own role as leader after Jason's example and had, most importantly, greatly admired the caring person who had become his best friend. Whenever he had been hurt, whenever any pain had befallen him, Jason had been there, in some way, to comfort him and help him pick up the pieces when everything fell apart.  
Now it seemed that it was time for him to return the favour.   
  
Jason's soft-spoken confession had shocked him. The former Gold Ranger had always been unflappable, letting his emotions show only rarely in the most controlled and cautious way even around people he trusted completely. Even in those occasions, he had been somewhat sure of himself. Seeing him so uncertain was something Tommy was ill prepared to deal with but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to comfort his seemingly lost friend.  
Quickly moving around the table, Tommy put a comforting arm around his friend. Jason leaned against him, gladly accepting the support his best friend offered freely. It was wonderfully comforting feeling, knowing he could rely on someone to be strong for him, if only for a short while.   
  
"It must have been hard," Tommy commented softly, after offering Jason his silent   
support for a few minutes.  
  
"It was. When they first told me, I nearly went into shock. I flipped completely." Jason sighed. "I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, I was shook up. I knew they were taking precautions, that there might be temporary blindness. I never expected it to be permanent. They never told me it could be permanent."  
  
Tommy felt a rush of anger. "You didn't have any warning?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No. No one knew. It was assumed it would be temporary or that something could be done."  
  
"And they're sure nothing can be done? You could get a second opinion." Tommy suggested.  
  
Jason sighed, "I did get a second opinion, and a third, before I even knew. I wondered why there was a different doctor into see me every day but I never figured it would be because of this. And yes, nothing can be done. The damage is too extensive. Even if I tried some sort of treatment or operation there's nothing left to save."  
  
"Oh Jase," Tommy whispered squeezing his shoulder more tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that this happened and that I wasn't there with you from the beginning."  
  
"You couldn't have been. I didn't tell you anything was up for two weeks." Jason reminded him. "Besides, you couldn't have done anything. The end result would have been the same."  
  
"You wouldn't have been alone when you found out." Tommy said quietly.   
  
"That was my fault, not yours, wasn't it? I didn't call." Jason shrugged. "You were the first person I called when I found out. When they asked me who to call, you were the first person I thought of. I just knew...I don't know what I was thinking at that point but I knew that you would be there, that even though you couldn't make it better you could make everything less painful."  
  
Tommy didn't know what to say to that. Jason rarely showed any vulnerability, even in front of him. Right now, it was blatantly obvious he needed to know he wasn't alone, that he hadn't put his faith in the wrong person. Tommy did the only thing he could think of. He reached out, drew Jason into a warm embrace, and held him close for a very long time, expressing through the caring touch what he would never be able to put into words.   
  
Jason accepted the brotherly embrace with gratitude. He sighed in relief and contentment; drawing on the strength, he was being given. It made things so much more bearable, knowing that Tommy would be there to support him.  
  
"I'll do anything I can to help you. If you ever need anything, you can come to me. I won't ever turn you away." Tommy murmured keeping his arm draped over Jason shoulders when the hug ended.   
  
"Thank you." Jason whispered. "I just...I never expected it to be so hard, you know? I can't even walk across the room without tripping over something. I have no idea how I'm going to find a job if I can't even manage that."  
  
"Things will get easier when you get used to not being able to see." Tommy assured him. "It's just going to take some time."  
  
Jason sighed and tried for a smile, rallying all the optimism he could find. He had never been one to let bumps in the road stop him before. Why should this be any different? "I know. I shouldn't get so frustrated. I can't change what happened so I may as well deal with it."  
  
Tommy smiled just a little. Now that sounded more like the Jason he knew! And Tommy had a bit of an idea about a job too. "You don't have to look too hard to find a job, Jase. You know Rocko and I would be more than happy to have you teaching with us."  
  
Jason had assumed Tommy was going to offer him a job. He wasn't really being presumptuous since every time he had come home on leave for the last two years both of his friends had worked on convincing him to take a position at the Red Dragon Dojo.   
  
"Tommy, I would love to join you guys, you know I would. But, I can't." Jason shook his head sadly. "I don't think I'd make a decent sensei anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're great sensei. Kids always get the most out of themselves when you're the instructor. You got Billy interested in karate and he had no interest whatsoever in learning it before. And I've watched you when you teach, you love it!" Tommy said, confused at his friend's seemingly sudden change of heart.  
  
"I do love teaching and I would like nothing more than to work with you guys but I don't think I can anymore. I mean, how am I supposed to tell if a block is too low or if a kid's kata is flowing properly?" Jason replied, having already thought about this. "It wouldn't work. I wish it would but realistically I don't think I'd be very useful as a sensei now."  
  
"We could make it work. If I did the belt testing with you and checked in on your classes sometimes..." Tommy normally wouldn't be this insistent but Jason really was a great sensei and he knew the former Gold Ranger had always loved teaching others about the art form he had been a student of for many years. "I know we could work something out."  
  
Jason nodded slowly, knowing there was truth behind Tommy's words. His friend would make it work simply for his sake if he asked him to. "You're right we probably could but if you're going to have to be there watching my classes anyway and doing the testing because I can't than what's the point of hiring me." Jason shook his head sadly. "No. I think it would be better for me, and you, if I found something somewhere else."  
  
Tommy sighed. The only person he had ever met that was more stubborn than him was Jason and he had learned a long time ago that when Jason had come to a conclusion about something it took more words than Tommy had to offer to change his mind. "What do you plan to do then?"  
  
"I have no idea." Jason admitted. "I've never really known what I wanted to do with my life. This just forces me into deciding sooner than I would have liked."  
  
"You don't have to decide anything right away. You're being compensated right?" Tommy inquired.   
  
"Yeah. Right now I'm on disability pay and when the paper work goes through and I'm discharged I'll get a compensation package. If I decide to go back to University, they have to at least partially cover the expenses. The transportation company is also giving me a settlement so I won't sue. The stuff fell because a chain snapped. It looks like they were at fault there." Jason replied.  
  
Tommy concluded. "So this could have been avoided if they had been more careful."  
  
"Yep. If they had taken the time to change the rusty chain holding the barrels they wouldn't have fallen." Jason sighed softly. "They're being charged with negligence. I might have to testify but the legal department was trying to get me out of it. If they make me even a half decent offer I won't press charges. It's too much of a hassle."  
  
"You should sue them just to teach them a lesson." Tommy said his tone coloured with his anger. "Adam could have them broke before they knew what had happened."   
  
Jason smiled slightly at Tommy's anger on his behalf. He knew that, if he asked, all his friends would be more than willing to lend him a hand in whatever he decided to do. It touched him that they would but that wasn't what he wanted. "I think I should focus more on getting on his my life than getting revenge for what happened. No amount of money can give me back my eyes, I know that, and there's no point taking this further than it needs to go. I'll be okay."  
  
"I don't doubt that you'll be fine, Jase, but you might want to think about suing. I mean, if nothing more it could make them smarten up so something like this won't happen again." Tommy suggested.  
  
"That's what the negligence charges that were brought against them will do." Jason sighed. "If I thought it would do any good I would sue but, quite frankly, I've got better things to spend my time on. I'm still working on adjusting and there's things I'll need to do before I get a job."   
  
"Such as?" Tommy prompted.  
  
"I need to learn Braille first off." Jason replied. "And I want to get my Master's degree. I only have three credits to go on that. I need an apartment..."  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want. Finding a place isn't that important." Tommy reminded him.  
  
Jason smiled slightly. "I know but you guys don't want me around here indefinitely. I'll need to find a place to live sooner or later. Although it seems like Kim is taking charge of that."  
  
Tommy chuckled. "Try not to get her started when she takes you out or we'll end up moving again. Man, I know she's always loved to shop but she really missed her calling as a real estate agent."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Jason asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah. And you'll be going with Trini too. That should be interesting. Once they get started they'll probably forget about you entirely." Tommy commented.   
  
Tommy knew the habits of his wife and her best friend. He had made the mistake of tagging along once when they went shopping together. He had only needed to pick up something from the hardware store but since Kim's car was out of commission, they only took one ride there. In the end, he had walked home, leaving Kim his keys, because he knew they were going to be hours. Couple that with how he knew Kim acted while browsing through prospective houses and he felt sorry for his friend, but not sorry enough to offer to go along too.  
  
Jason snorted. "Just because Kim got so involved in house hunting she left you behind at one of the houses..."  
  
Tommy flushed. He remembered that and how embarrassing it had been for him when he'd tried to explain to the owner's of the house why his over zealous wife had left him behind. "Yeah, well, you better be careful or they'll do it to you too."  
  
"Kim might but Trini?" Jason chuckled. "She's so organized her apartment would have to be empty to be more clutter free. She learned, and still knows, the names of over half the delegates at the Peace Conference. She's not going to forget me anywhere."  
  
"If you say so, but when I drive over to pick you up once they've left you behind I'm saying I told you so." Tommy warned before turning serious again. "And if you don't find anything right away don't worry. I said you could stay here as long as you wanted and I meant it. We both know you'll need some time to adjust. If it makes it easier for you to be here than stay here, okay? No being noble and leaving because you think you're cramping our style or anything. I won't let you."  
  
For a moment, Tommy thought Jason would protest but then his shoulders slumped forward a little and he reached for Tommy's hand. He couldn't find it and Tommy ended up taking a hold of his hand. Jason squeezed firmly before speaking.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, his voice surprisingly rough.   
  
"No problem, bro." Tommy said, clasping Jason's hand tightly in return.   
  
Jason smiled shakily and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Tommy frowned as he bumped into the shades he was wearing. He knew Jason probably had a reason for being so insecure about his eyes but he couldn't figure it out.   
  
Tommy decided to broach the subject and get it over with before Jason had the chance to have a bad experience showing anyone else. "I know you're scared of what I'll—everyone—will think but, please, I want to take off those glasses. I hate the fact you don't trust me enough to let me see what's behind them."  
  
Jason stiffened in surprise. "Tommy, it's not that I don't trust you, I hope you know that, it's just...I don't trust the rest of the world. I know there's damage and I'd rather not have to hear people's reactions."  
  
"It's just you and me here, Jase." Tommy reminded him gently.   
  
Jason sighed but didn't hesitate. He did trust Tommy but he had trusted...Jason immediately shoved that into the back of his mind. This was Tommy. This was the man he had been friends with for over ten years. The man he had saved the world with! If he couldn't trust him not to react badly he couldn't trust anyone not to. He reached up with his other hand and removed the shades; almost waiting for the gasp he was nearly sure would follow.  
  
It never came. Instead, a somewhat uncomfortable silence stretched over an everlasting moment. Jason shifted slightly, feeling incredibly exposed. For a moment he thought it would have been easy to run stark naked through Angel Grove park than to bare his unseeing eyes. He certainly wouldn't feel as vulnerable being nude.   
  
Before he had time to think further of that, he was gathered swiftly into a fierce embrace. Jason was a bit shocked at first. Judging by Tommy's reaction, he had nothing to worry about concerning his best friend. Jason sighed in relief and let himself relax in Tommy's soul warming embrace.   
  
Tommy hugged him as tightly as he could for a very long time before he even spoke. He was a bit shocked by the appearance of the eyes that he had once felt could see straight into his soul but he wasn't going to let that stop him from loving his best friend or make him feel uncomfortable around him. Nothing could make him do that!   
  
"You never had anything to be scared about, Jason." Tommy told him. "I don't know why you were but you had no reason to be."  
  
"I'll explain it later." Jason told him, not willing to breech the topic.   
  
"Okay." Tommy agreed, making a mental note to make sure they actually did talk about it later. "You said you needed to learn Braille. How about we go look up the community centre's web page and see if they're offering or know of anywhere you can take a course or something?"  
  
"Sounds good." Jason replied, readily letting the previous subject drop. He moved to put on his glasses but Tommy's hand stopped him.  
  
"Don't they bug you?" He asked.  
  
"A little bit but wearing them isn't a big deal." Jason admitted.  
  
"Leave them off if they bug you. It's not a big deal if you don't wear them." Tommy told him. "And I'm sure Kim won't mind either." Seeing the look of discomfort on Jason's face he added, "but if you want to put them on."  
  
"I will around Kim for a bit longer." Jason decided, pushing the glasses into his pocket. "But maybe not for that much longer."  
  
Tommy smiled and slung an arm around Jason's shoulders as they got up. He tried to appear nonchalant about it, as if he was just goofing around, but really he wanted to make sure Jason didn't bump into anything again. Jason said nothing, though he knew his friend well enough to know the gesture was more than Tommy played it off as. He didn't say anything though, the closeness they shared now made up for those nerve racking few seconds of silence that forced him back into the memory of the situation that made him so reluctant to bare his eyes in the first place. 


	4. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's short but it's been so long since I posted something for this story! The next chapter will be longer and come sooner, I promise!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Trini was patiently waiting outside of Stone Canyon mall. Kim was nearly ten minutes late but that did not really surprise her. Trini knew her friend and her habits. When Kim was a half an hour late, she would begin to worry but not before.   
  
"Trini!" A perky voice called.  
  
Trini smiled as she spotted Kimberly yelling at her from her car. "Just let me find a place to park and we can get started!"  
  
It was all Trini could do not to laugh out loud. 'Really, if Kim could find a job where she could just shop all day she would be in heaven.' Trini thought. Kim had jumped at the chance to help Trini shop for her new home. They had planned to do so after they found her an apartment but since Jason needed to find a place too, they had pushed back their house hunting plans to allow him some time to settle.   
  
A few minutes later, Trini found herself being almost bowled over by her energetic friend. Though they had talked frequently on the phone, it had been months since they had last seen each other. Kim could not resist giving her oldest and best friend a big hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" Kim gushed. "I can't believe you're coming home for good! I won't have to wait months to see you anymore!"  
  
Trini laughed. It was still the same old Kim. "I can't believe it either! I hadn't even thought about coming back here until I got that job offer. I mean, yeah, it's kind of home, but my parents and brother live in Colorado now so I'm not as attached as I could be."   
  
"Well, I'm certainly glad you're home!" Kim smiled and grabbed Trini's hand as she pulled her towards the mall entrance. "Come on! We've got some power shopping to do!"  
  
Trini smiled as Kim marched determinedly into the mall. It was definitely good to be home.  
  
*****  
  
"So how's life at Angel Grove elementary?" Trini asked as she and Kim browsed through Reitman's. Trini wanted a new suit for her first day on the job.  
  
"It's great. I love my kids and the staff! Don't even get me started. Honestly, some of the guys' beat Rocky and Zack on their worst days. You would not believe how many prank wars go on in that school. If only the students knew what their teachers got up to in the staff room." Kim shook her head. "What about you? What made you decide to switch from that big office in San Francisco to the one in Angel Grove?"  
  
"Money. I'm the head of the legal department here. There I was just another lawyer." Trini told her.   
  
"And living in the same city as most of your friends had nothing to do with it, right? Or..." Kim asked, her eyebrows rising.  
  
"I did have friends there you know. Not like you guys but it's not like I wasn't happy." Trini interrupted before she could finish.  
  
"Or getting away from Brad?" Kim questioned.  
  
Trini sighed. "Well, the opportunity was there so why not take it. I mean, more money, no psycho ex boyfriend..."  
  
"It's not like he was going to bug you anytime soon. You did break his arm. Didn't he think you had to be a skinny guy with implants in disguise after that?" Kim reminded her.  
  
"Yeah." Trini giggled at the memory. "But...I don't know. Haven't you ever just wanted to get a fresh start somewhere? Or maybe not a completely fresh start since I have so much history here but a..." Trini paused for a moment , searching for the right word. "a rebooted one?"  
  
"Hmmm, a certain place called Florida and one horrible letter that was the biggest mistake of my life come to mind." Kim replied.  
  
"That's different and you know it." Trini said as she pulled a muted orange blouse off a rack and held it up. "What do you think?"  
  
"Orange is not you. Try the yellow." Kim tried to look innocent as Trini shot her an annoyed look. Pink still made up a lot of her wardrobe but Trini had very little yellow in hers. "And of course it was different. As you said, you had an opportunity. Me? I was just being stupid and homesick."  
  
"Breaking up with Tommy in a 'Dear John' letter was a little callous but you and Shawn had fun while you were together, didn't you?" Trini reminded her. "Besides, I think it's good that you two had some experience with other people before you got together for good."  
  
"It's not like I never had a boyfriend before Tommy came along." Kim mentioned.  
  
Trini shot her an amused glance. "Kim, week long relationships where you held hands at recess is not really having a boyfriend. And in high school, well, Jason scared a lot of jerks away before they had a chance to ask you out. Unfortunately it also scared some of the possibly nice catches away as well."  
  
"Having him as a big brother really put a dent in our love lives didn't it?" Kim grinned. She had appreciated it when Jason had chased off her unwanted admirers, and there had been a few, but knowing you would have to face one of Angel Grove's finest martial artists if you hurt her had driven away other guys as well. Skull was the only person whose efforts had not wavered.  
  
"Richie once told me he had never felt as intimidated as when Jason told him that he'd better---'treat me right', I think it was before that dance we went to together." Trini added with a smile. "And Jason actually liked Richie."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me at all. I think the only person he didn't intimidate was Tommy." Kim smiled. "And that was only because they were best friends. Poor Jase, he must have been so torn, trying to protect his 'little sister' and his best buddy at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, but that's Jason for you." Trini fell serious. "How is he doing?"  
  
Kim sighed. She had told Trini all the details she knew over the phone the day that Jason had told her and the former Yellow Ranger had been as worried as they had been. "I'm not really sure. Tommy talked to him twice on the phone before he came home and he told me that he had sounded a little shaky both times but he didn't want to decide anything until he saw him. Then he was asleep on his feet when we picked him up last night. He seemed fine this morning but I just don't know. It can't be easy for him. I'll know more when I can get the details out of Tommy. He kind of wanted to talk to Jason alone for awhile."  
  
Kim paused for a moment before going on, deciding how much she should reveal. "He walked into the coffee table this morning and he's wearing shades. He says that his eyes are scarred pretty badly."   
  
"Poor Jase!" Trini sighed, looking slightly stricken. She put the jacket she had been looking at back on the rack. "Come on; let's go to the food court. We need to talk about this."  
  
Kim was puzzled but let herself be pulled along by her friend. She knew Trini's concern for Jason ran deeper than anyone else knew. After all, she had been the only one Trini had confided in that she had had a major crush on Jason just before they became Rangers. They had never really talked about it again, but Kim was willing to beat that Trini still had had lingering feeling for the handsome martial artist for a long time.   
  
"So what exactly are we talking about here?" Kim asked when they sat down with smoothies from Cultures. They were not Ernie's smoothies but they were the next best thing.   
  
"I'm just thinking..." Trini paused trying to organize her thoughts properly. "Jason is going to have trouble now, right? And he will for awhile probably."  
  
"Yeah." Kim agreed. "He's basically got to learn how to do everything all over again."  
  
"Well, maybe we should talk about it first. You know, figure out what we can do so he doesn't have to worry about what his limitations are. And also, there are some things we probably shouldn't say around him now." Trini told her.   
  
"I guess so. I haven't really thought about it. I'm just glad he decided to come back so we can help him if he needs it." Kim replied. "But I figure he'll ask for help when he needs it."  
  
Trini looked sceptical. "This is Jason we're talking about. He's the most stubborn person I've ever met. He's not going to ask for help because he'll get it in his head that he can do everything for himself. I'm scared he'll manage to get himself hurt along the way."  
  
"Tommy won't let that happen." Kim assured him. "Believe me, he's gone through one guilt trip because he couldn't be there for Jason right after the accident he's not going to let him get hurt in any way for a very, very long time or until Jason finally gets feed up. You know what Tommy can be like when he's trying to protect someone."  
  
"I pity your children if he becomes an over-protective parent." Trini remarked dryly. "I meant helping Jason in more subtle ways because he'll probably get frustrated with outright protection really fast."  
  
"He is a grown man now, you know. He'll get really mad if he thinks we're babying him." Kim reminded her friend.   
  
"He'll be mad and frustrated if little things keep getting in the way. Think about it Kim, he's not going to be able to read cooking instructions and you know what he cooks tastes like when he does follow the directions. He's not going to be able to see what he's buying at the store. He's not going to be able to drive. There's so much he'll have trouble with and I don't think he should have to worry about it, not until he's settled here." Trini sighed. "I just want to make it easy for him Kim, that's all."  
  
Kim smiled in sympathy at her friend. She knew how much it bothered Trini to see Jason hurt. Hell, if it were Tommy she would be reacting the same way herself. "Well...we are helping him apartment shop. We'll be able to make sure he's close and make sure he doesn't just buy the first place in his price range without looking at how easy he'll have it there."  
  
"And that's just a start." Trini added quickly. She would not let her friend get anymore hurt than he already had been. She would simply not allow it. 


End file.
